


Шум дождя, аромат ирисов

by Joringhel



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ран Шуэй возвращается домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шум дождя, аромат ирисов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Saiunkoku Monogatari на ЗФБ-2016

Я твое повторяю имя  
этой ночью во тьме молчаливой,  
и звучит оно так отдаленно,  
как еще никогда не звучало.  
Это имя дальше, чем звезды,  
и печальней, чем дождь усталый.  
Ф. Г. Лорка — «Если б мог по луне гадать я»

***

На исходе лета наступили холода.  
Кою поежился: пробирало до костей, даже несмотря на наброшенный на плечи плащ. Он поднялся и подошел к окну, намереваясь накрепко запереть ставни. Ветер принес запах вечера, сумерек и распускающихся цветов.  
Аромат ирисов...  
Кою быстро захлопнул окно, щелкнул задвижкой и поспешил вернуться за письменный стол к небрежно оставленному документу. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, о чем было лежащее перед ним письмо и что с ним требуется сделать; строчки расплывались перед глазами, как будто ветер бросил ему в лицо горсть песка, и их теперь нестерпимо жгло. Он прижал рукав к лицу, надеясь унять резь, и сидел так некоторое время. Потом глубоко вздохнул и взял в руки кисть для туши.

Рейшин заглянул ближе к полуночи.  
— Ты собираешься домой? — холодно уточнил он. — Я не буду из-за тебя держать повозку вечность.  
Кою поднял голову от бумаг и покачал головой.  
— Езжайте домой без меня, господин Рейшин. Я заночую здесь, и к утру у вас будут все необходимые бумаги.  
— Мне следовало лучше тебя учить, — Рейшин нахмурился и ударил веером о ладонь. — Если ты не в состоянии правильно рассчитывать время...  
— Всю работу на сегодня я выполнил, — Кою кивнул на стоящую особняком стопку бумаг. — Но будет лучше, если я не стану прерываться. Благодарю вас за заботу, господин Рейшин, но...  
Рейшин не дослушал его: насмешливо хмыкнул, демонстративно шумно развернулся и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь. Кою отложил кисть и обхватил голову руками: все шло не так, как ему хотелось. Рейшин злился и был недоволен, нарочно заваливал его работой и придирался по каждой мелочи, и Кою было прекрасно известно, чем был вызван его гнев.  
Он помотал головой, отгоняя ненужные, непрошеные мысли, и вернулся к работе. Рейшин ошибался: планировать время он умел и даже в самые тяжелые для Рибу дни умудрялся распределять занятость так, чтобы не выматываться до полной потери сил. Но еще он отлично знал, как загрузить себя делами так, чтобы не осталось времени свободно вздохнуть.  
В последнее время он по-настоящему радовался тому, что ему оказалось судьбой предначертано работать в Рибу, где всегда было чем заняться и при желании никогда не остаться без дела.  
Он был рад возможности бесконечно выполнять монотонную работу, ложиться спать с рассветом, с трудом находя в себе силы дойти до дивана, просыпаться через несколько часов и вновь возвращаться к бумагам. Он пил чай в огромных количествах и ел то, что ему приносили, не особо отвлекаясь на вкус или запах. Скорее всего о том, чтобы он получал хоть какую-то еду, распорядился Рейшин. Сам Кою об этом не задумывался. Ровные столбики иероглифов заполняли его сознание, не оставляя места для чего-либо еще.  
Поэтому Кою предпочитал не возвращаться домой. Много было радости в том, чтобы встречать приход ночи на веранде среди заброшенных книг и кувшинов сакэ, когда и сумеречный туман, и печальная луна наводила на размышления, от которых он предпочел бы отказаться.  
Но вот же как: одного запаха ирисов хватило... Кою отложил кисть, понимая, что сегодня не самый удачный день для работы и снова подошел к окну. В дальнем ящике у него были припрятана пара бутылок сакэ. Он настежь открыл окно, наполнил чашку и сел на подоконник, подставив лицо сиреневому полнолунию.

***

Казалось, сама природа затихла в преддверии грозы. И гром грянул, но вовсе не с той стороны, с которой его ожидали.  
— Я, кажется, велел тебе возвращаться домой незамедлительно, — голосом Рейшина можно было бы заморозить реку. — Незамедлительно, Кою.  
Кою отвел глаза и промолчал. Он не был намерен оправдываться в очередной раз за то, что путь из министерства до дома отнял у него несколько часов. Рейшин мог бы уже и привыкнуть к его долгим прогулкам.  
— Позволь узнать, где тебя носило столько времени?  
— Нигде меня не носило! — огрызнулся Кою, не выдержав. — Я пришел, как освободился.  
— Не дерзи! Мне казалось, я выразился достаточно ясно: я хочу видеть тебя дома в положенное время. Я специально распорядился о повозке. Больше я не дозволяю задерживаться на работе сверх положенного времени.  
Кою почувствовал, как в груди закипает жаркая волна ярости. В другое время он не осмелился бы перечить приемному отцу, но усталость и события последних недель лишили его сил. Он не был готов ни противостоять, ни покоряться.  
— Прошу вас, оставьте меня в покое, господин Рейшин.  
— Я оставлю тебя... в покое только тогда, когда сам решу. Когда буду уверен, что ты правильно понимаешь мои приказы.  
Кою в последний момент прикусил язык. Еще секунда — и с губ сорвалось бы нечто такое, о чем пришлось бы сожалеть до последнего дня жизни. Чудом промолчав, он отступил и попробовал пройти мимо Рейшина к выходу.  
Рейшин поймал его за плечо, с силой удержав на месте. Кою померещилось на миг, что его пальцы сделаны из железа. Он остановился, из последних сил сдерживая подступающую ярость.  
— Господин Рейшин...  
— Послушай меня, Кою! — голос Рейшина упал до свистящего шепота. — Ты все еще принадлежишь семье Ко. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом, несмотря на то, что носишь другую фамилию.  
— При всем желании я не смог бы этого забыть! — Кою дернул плечом, стараясь высвободиться из хватки.  
Бесполезно.  
Нечасто ему доводилось видеть Рейшина в такой ярости. Кою повернул голову и встретил ледяной взгляд. Зеленый цвет их потемнел, и Кою невольно подумал, что так смотрят змеи, очень опасные и ядовитые.  
— Господин Рейшин, отпустите меня, пожалуйста, — холодно произнес Кою. Собственный гнев делал его слабым, уязвимым для нападок Рейшина. — Вы делаете мне больно.  
— Я лишь хочу убедиться, что ты трезво оцениваешь ситуацию...  
Рейшин продолжал говорить тем же вкрадчивым, опасным тоном, но пальцы убрал. Кою потер плечо.  
— О какой ситуации вы говорите? Работа в министерстве продвигается в штатном порядке. Вам мало ежедневных отчетов? Потребуете отчитываться ежечасно? Что ж, если такова ваша воля...  
— Я говорю не о работе министерства, — оборвал его Рейшин.  
— Тогда что...  
— Я говорю о твоем... друге из семьи Ран и о событиях, произошедших за последний месяц. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, как много теперь изменилось?  
Кою стиснул зубы, отчаянно надеясь, что его чувства не выдаст внезапная бледность или испарина, выступившая на висках. Он промолчал, пряча лицо, больше всего на свете мечтая сейчас оказаться подальше от приемного отца и этого разговора.  
— Не строй из себя невесть что, — Рейшин брезгливо поморщился, — ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем речь. Итак, ты тщательно взвесил все риски?  
— А как вы думаете, господин Рейшин, так это или нет, если все свое время я провожу в кабинете за работой? В то время как...  
— В то время как все твои так называемые друзья, включая этого мальчишку, нам на горе названного императором, блуждают по Синей провинции и пытаются восстановить справедливость?  
— Господин Рейшин...  
Тяжелый веер уперся ему в подбородок.  
— Ты хотел бы поехать с ними, так? Молчишь... Ничего другого я от тебя не ждал. С другой стороны, тебе хватило ума не становиться им обузой.  
— Обузой?! — у Кою перехватило дыхание. — Вы можете говорить что хотите, господин Рейшин... Быть может, я и не очень хорошо ориентируюсь в пространстве, но...  
— Ты ужасно ориентируешься! — перебил Рейшин. — Ты потерялся бы еще по дороге. Или, что намного хуже, в Синей провинции. И вот это бы уже привело к намного большим проблемам.  
— Да к каким же?! — Кою попятился, упираясь спиной в дверь. — Я же не имею отношения к делам семьи! Для семьи Ран я — никто! Если бы вы хотели, чтобы было иначе, то давно бы дали мне фамилию!..  
— Главу клана Ран это бы не волновало, — Рейшин помрачнел. — Не хочу понимать твой ответ так, но ты... правда не осознаешь? Это дело семьи Ран. Никто из нас не имеет права вмешиваться. Даже ты. Особенно ты, Кою. Я надеялся, что ты будешь... благоразумнее.  
Кою выпрямился, заставляя себя дышать ровно.  
В памяти беспощадным эхом отдавались прощальные слова Шуэя.  
«— Ты не понимаешь своего счастья. Ты не принадлежишь семье Ко. Я — принадлежу семье Ран.»  
Кою зажмурился, отвернувшись. Он не находил в себе сил пошевелиться и не мог ничего ответить, боясь, что голос предаст.  
Рейшин отстранился и, чуть помедлив, убрал веер в рукав.  
— Не думай, что я ничего не замечаю, — равнодушно обронил он. — Поверь мне, мальчик, лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для него — затаиться. Министерство Рибу хорошо охраняется, и там ты в безопасности... Как и в поместье. За любое другое место уже не поручусь. Я надеюсь, ты учтешь это в дальнейшем.  
Кою распахнул глаза. Он с трудом осознавал то, что только что услышал. Он медленно накрыл ладонью ручку двери и повернул ее.  
Рейшин нахмурился.  
— Ступай, — бросил он. — И только попробуй опоздать завтра на службу.  
— Спокойной ночи, господин Рейшин, — хрипло проговорил Кою, радуясь, что голос не дрогнул. Кивнув, он покинул кабинет и почти бегом направился в свои покои.  
Только там он позволил чувствам взять над собой верх. Половину ночи он простоял у окна, безотрывно глядя на луну, словно надеясь, что она сжалится над ним и принесет добрые вести. Огромная луна молчала, заливая все вокруг призрачным светом, и в этом мареве ему казалось, что он сам уже превратился в безликий призрак.

***

Следующий день не принес ни облегчения, ни хотя бы желанного тепла. Как и следующий за ним, и следующий, и следующий... Промозглые дни сменяли изматывающие ночи, работы становилось все больше, и Кою начинало казаться, что бумагам нет конца.  
Что ничему нет конца.  
Подобно бабочке в янтаре, он застыл в одном бесконечно долгом, тягучем мгновении, и все больше казалось, что никаких перемен не будет. Что ветер не изменит направление, что осень в своей красоте и золотом увядании не наступит, и мир навечно останется в шатком равновесии на границе лета, и никогда не покраснеют клены, не пожелтеет листва, никогда не выпадет снег, не придет весна.  
И никогда больше не зацветут в императорском саду ирисы...  
Кою встал из-за стола, намереваясь поставить чайник на очаг, и пошатнулся. В глазах резко потемнело, на долю секунды реальность исчезла, он моргнул — и пришел в себя уже на полу. Некоторое время он молча лежал, изучая потолок: никогда не замечал, какую изысканную и тонкую работу провели те, кто создали павильон Рибу, намереваясь создать совершенные, гармоничные условия для работы чиновников. Изящная работа, прекрасная в своей простоте. Ровные ряды безупречных, покрытых лаком досок, своего рода созвездие непрерывной работы. Этот потолок, несомненно, должен символизировать чистоту помыслов и совершенство манер госслужащих... Размышляя так, Кою прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь назад в непроглядную черноту.  
Очнулся он под чьим-то пристальным взглядом. Сейран сидел на одном колене и выглядел до крайности взволнованным.  
— Вы в порядке? — поспешил уточнить он. — Давайте помогу подняться.  
— Все хорошо... — Кою осторожно сел и подозрительно уточнил: — Что ты здесь делаешь? Всегда вламываешься к чиновникам среди ночи?  
Он точно помнил, что закрывал окно, теперь же обе створки были распахнуты настежь, и по кабинету, путая бумаги, гулял ночной ветерок.  
— А вы всегда отдыхаете на полу? — парировал Сейран.  
— Как ты вообще попал сюда?  
— Через окно, — Сейран пожал плечами. — Через дверь не вышло: вы ее заперли. Конечно, я мог подождать до утра, но хотел лично сообщить вам известие.  
— Известие?.. — Кою невольно стиснул кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. В зеленых глазах Сейрана плескалось такое ликование, почти не сдерживаемое, что в сердце Кою шевельнулась уснувшая было надежда.  
— Завтра утром корабль пристанет к берегу.  
Мир ожил, настала осень, бабочка расправила крылья.  
— Корабль?..  
— По известиям, которые я получил, генерал Ран Шуэй возвращается вместе с императором. Кою... С вами точно все в порядке?  
Кою быстро закивал головой, мол, да, все хорошо, я совершенно не стою ваших волнений. Он боялся поднять лицо, боялся посмотреть на Сейрана: слишком много чувств обуревало его сейчас, и он не был уверен в своей способности их контролировать. Сейран, кажется, и без того все понял правильно; поднимаясь на ноги, он походя коснулся рукой плеча Кою и добавил:  
— Корабль прибудет ближе к полудню.  
— Спасибо за добрые вести, Сейран, — проговорил Кою, и голос едва заметно дрогнул.  
Сейран сделал вид, что не заметил ничего, и покинул кабинет тем же способом, каким пришел.

Кою повеселел. Поставил на жаровню чайник, сделал новый чай и вернулся к работе. Желание успеть закончить всю кипу дел до грядущего полудня овладело им, он работал, как одержимый: кисточка для туши летала над свитками — и очнулся он, только когда министерство наполнили шум и гомон людских голосов — это чиновники пришли на службу. Кою потянулся, огляделся по сторонам и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Если Сейран сказал правду — а не верить ему не было никаких оснований —, то он, Кою, отлично постарался и теперь имеет полное право потребовать заслуженный отпуск. В конце концов, надо хотя бы однажды испытать на собственном опыте, что это такое!  
Он собрал бумаги, выдохнул и решительным шагом отправился в кабинет Рейшина.

***

В архиве было шумно.  
Император сидел у окна, поминутно порываясь то заплакать, то засмеяться, и с нескрываемой радостью глядел на всех своих ближних.  
— Вот видите, Ваше Величество? У вас снова есть ваши два цветка... — с улыбкой проговорил Юшун.  
Рьюки просиял.  
Кою отвел глаза, отчего-то помрачнев. Он подавил первый порыв гнева и доброжелательно приветствовал возвращение друга, но успокоиться сразу не получилось. Слишком явно было видно, что что-то изменилось. И в самом Шуэе, и в окружающем пространстве.  
Быть может, заперев себя в Рибу, он все-таки совершил ошибку, вычеркнул себя из мира? Два цветка вернулись к своему императору... Вернулись ли? Кто именно вернулся? Мысли Кою невольно обратились к философии. Столько мудрецов любили рассуждать о течении времени, путешествиях, переменах, которые неизбежно случаются с человеком, которому выпал долгий путь... В своих пространных размышлениях древние философы утверждали, что путь домой бывает тернист и труден, что дорога испытывает сердце и волю путника и что возвращается всегда незнакомец. Оттого Кою и не проронил больше ни слова, только смотрел исподтишка, изучая того, кто вернулся во дворец, и выглядел как Ран Шуэй, и разговаривал, как Ран Шуэй, и держался так же, но только при взгляде на него отчего-то болезненно тянуло в груди.  
Кою разглядывал его украдкой и, отвернувшись, тоже чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, но глазами они еще ни разу не встретились. Словно Шуэй тоже пытался чего-то избежать. Встречи, разговора, а быть может — объяснений, которые неизбежно должны были последовать? Об этом думать не хотелось.  
Быстро стало тесно: архив не был предназначен для такого скопления шумных, переполненных острыми, еще свежими впечатлениями людей. Решено было переместиться в дома Шоки, Шурэй решила устроить праздничный обед на скорую руку, и предложение было поддержано единогласно.  
— Тем более, что скоро погода начнет портиться, — заметил Ран Рьюрен, безмятежно глядя в небо. — Переместиться под крышу будет хорошей идеей.  
Кою последил за его взглядом. Серые тучи, мрачные и грозные, сгустились на горизонте. Совсем немного времени пройдет прежде, чем они накроют столицу, принося с собой дождь и промозглый ветер. Осень была так близко, она ощущалась в воздухе, изменился запах ветра, даже солнце светило иначе. А ведь еще с утра был такой погожий день... Казалось, все вокруг потеряло цвет, посерело, поблекло, и зеленая трава пожухла, и даже императорские карпы в пруду затихли.  
— Скорее, поторопимся в дом, — голос Шурэй звенел, точно тревожный колокольчик. — Я испеку булочки.  
— Булочки Шурэй! — просиял Император, — Чего же мы ждем?  
— Мы ждем, пока Ваше Величество поднимется с кресла и возглавит процессию, — улыбнулся Шуэй, и Рьюки ответил ему ответной улыбкой.  
Кою стиснул кулаки. При всем желании он не смог бы проигнорировать эти переглядывания, которые не особенно и скрывались. Но принять какое-то решение не успел: проходя мимо, Рьюки схватил его за руку и повел за собой, громко утверждая, мол, не волнуйся, Кою, с нами ты не потеряешься.  
Знал бы Император, что Кою смог заблудиться в лабиринтах собственной души... Все, что ему теперь оставалось — следовать за друзьями в большой и добрый дом, наполненный смехом и теплом, отчего даже холодный вечер потеплел в один миг, и произошло это раньше, чем успели нагреться угли в очаге. Но Кою, как ни старался, не мог согреться, как и не мог проникнуться общей беззаботностью и безмятежным весельем. Для вернувшихся из Синей провинции друзей все горести и несчастья остались позади, и теперь над ними оставалось только посмеяться. Как легко, обернувшись на спокойное море, поминать добрым словом минувшую бурю.  
Все страхи ушли.  
Было легко и спокойно.  
Всем, кроме Кою, который маялся у окна в стороне от всех, грея руки о чашку горького чая, заботливо принесенного Шокой. Сейчас Кою мог наконец-то оценить целебные свойства этого чая: ему удавалось хоть немного разогнать яд, отравляющий мысли. Он не мог присоединиться к празднованию, расспрашивать о произошедшем в Синей провинции, пугаться и удивляться в нужных местах, как все остальные. Смысл истории, которую они рассказывали одновременно, перебивая друг друга и подхватывая потерянную было нить повествования, постепенно ускользал от него. Да и неважно было, кто куда пошел и с кем сразился. Все внимание Кою занимало другое.  
Как близко стояли Шуэй и Император, даже в большом просторном помещении стараясь держаться так, что рукава их совершенно неприлично соприкасались.  
Какими взглядами успевали они обменяться посреди беседы, словно заговорщики, договариваясь о том, что можно рассказать, а что должно остаться между ними.  
Как быстро опустил ресницы Рьюки, когда Сейран задал напрашивающийся вопрос: что же все-таки произошло между ними в Синей провинции? Что привело к перемирию?  
— Просто наш Император умеет быть очень убедительным, — весело сказал Шуэй, но что-то зазвенело в его голосе, давая понять, что тема закрыта.  
Тонкая улыбка скользнула по губам Рьюки, и от Кою не укрылось, как заалели его скулы. Ему было прекрасно известно, какую чушь может иногда ляпнуть глупый Император, выбрав неправильное значение слова и поставив всех вокруг в неловкую ситуацию, но измученное сердце мгновенно подсказало самое худшее. Кою с каждой секундой мрачнел все сильнее и невольно искал косвенные доказательства своих подозрений.  
И, к ужасу своему, находил.  
За окном грянул гром. Шурэй вздрогнула, и Шока с Сейраном мгновенно оказались за ее спиной, одновременно положив руки на плечи. Она улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла напряженной. Хлынуло — в один миг стало темно и хмуро. От сырого воздуха не спасал даже гостеприимный очаг. Казалось, что шум дождя вытеснил все остальные звуки: пропал и треск огня в очаге, и голоса друзей, и шелест одежды, и стук чашек о деревянный стол — все исчезло, кроме потоков воды. За окном лило сплошной стеной, дерево под окном и то стало неразличимо.  
Кою скользнул несчастным взглядом по серой непроглядной тоске за распахнутыми настежь ставнями. Шуэй, по видимости, смотрел туда же. Их взгляды пересеклись в один момент, и отвести глаза стало невозможно. Кою забыл, как дышать, казалось, сердце перестало биться. Ощущение было таким сильным, что он невольно прижал руки к груди. Чашка выпала из ослабевших пальцев и горький чай расплескался по полу. Шуэй мгновенно оказался рядом, помогая собрать осколки. Руки невольно соприкоснулись, и Кою дернулся, точно обжегшись.  
— Кою? — Шуэй задержал его пальцы в ладони, легка сжав. — Все в порядке?..  
Кою смог только кивнуть, так, что челка закрыла лицо, и аккуратно отнял руку. Быстро собрал осколки и поднялся, чтобы отнести на кухню. К его счастью, Шуэй не пошел следом и у него была возможность умыть лицо холодной водой и немного выдохнуть. Тянущее, болезненное чувство в груди только усилилось.  
— Вы выглядите бледным, господин Кою, — Шока неслышно подошел и встал рядом. — Вам нехорошо?  
— Возможно, я слишком много работал в последнее время. Будет лучше, если я воспользуюсь своим отпуском по прямому назначению и отдохну как следует. — Кою нашел в себе силы улыбнуться, — Будет очень невежливо с моей стороны уйти, не прощаясь? Передайте Шурэй мою благодарность, ужин удался.  
Шока проводил его до двери и дал в дорогу зонтик. Он молчал, и по его лицу ясно читалось, что отпускать кого-то в такую непогоду бродить в поисках дороги не самая лучшая идея. Но удерживать силой не стал.  
Кою шагнул под ледяные потоки дождя и мгновенно перестал понимать, где находится.

***

Рассчитывать на разум не приходилось. Мир перестал существовать, сильно шумело в ушах, под ногами хлюпала грязь, в которую за столько короткое время превратилась дорога. Кою растерянно замер, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ветер вырвал из рук бесполезный зонтик и унес куда-то в серую хмарь. На улице не было ни души.  
Кою постоял некоторое время в одиночестве, запрокинув голову под тяжелые ледяные струи, а потом побрел вперед, не разбирая дороги. Какой смысл думать, куда идешь, если и при свете дня не отличаешь север от юга, а — добро от зла? Сейчас ему впервые в жизни было по-настоящему все равно куда идти. Он чувствовал себя чужим даже в собственном теле, не говоря уже о мире вокруг.  
Он шел вперед, понятия не имея, сколько времени минуло с тех пор, как он перешагнул порог дома Шоки. Дорога петляла, вела его вперед, пару раз он проваливался в глубокие лужи, неожиданным препятствием пересекающие путь, один раз поскользнулся и упал, перепачкав светлые рукава, но это все не имело никакого значения. Холод пробирал до костей, руки мерзли, и он спрятал ладони подмышками, силясь согреть, но все было тщетно. Под бесконечно льющейся с неба водой волосы выбились из пучка, растрепались и лезли в лицо, приходилось постоянно отбрасывать из назад, и это здорово мешало идти. Хотя все равно различить перед собой что-то дальше забора или изящного козырька не получалось. Он даже не мог сказать, он все еще в деревне, в столице, во дворце или идет куда-то в сторону Белой провинции. И не было больше никого, кто мог бы вернуть его домой.  
Очнулся он, только упершись носом в какую-то дверь. Машинально протянув руку, он толкнул: незаперто. Дверь открылась со знакомым скрипом, впуская его в темную тишину архива. Кою шагнул внутрь и наконец позволил себе отдышаться. Оказалось, он долгое время почти бежал и только сейчас смог угомонить взбесившееся сердце. Он сел прямо на пол у ближайшей полки, запрокинул голову и тяжело вздохнул. В глаза словно накидали песка, сильно жгло, но слез не было: то ли пролились вместе с дождем, то ли ни на что просто не было сил. Он подтянул ноги к груди, уперся подбородком в колени и замер так.  
Видимо, он задремал, потому как скрип двери вернул его в реальность. Он резко вскинул голову, кажется, приложившись при этом затылком о книжные полки. Человек, замерший в дверном проеме, некоторое время молча смотрел на него, потом выдохнул с явным облегчением и шагнул внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь.

Шуэй опустился перед ним на одно колено. Дождь не пощадил и его: распущенные волосы облепили плечи, одежда пребывала в беспорядке... Кою против воли потянулся и отвел со лба длинную прядь. Шуэй перехватил его руку и прильнул к ней щекой.  
Все замерло. Тишину вокруг них мог перерезать меч.  
Шуэй слегка повернул голову и прижался губами к ладони. За целомудренным прикосновением ничего не последовало, и Кою вдруг понял, что смотрит, смотрит на него, не в силах оторваться, на резной профиль в тусклом заоконном свете, на черные ресницы, на тень собственной руки, слушает его дыхание, стук его сердца, бешеный, неровный — только его сердце и бьется, а сердце Кою давно остановилось, разучилось качать кровь, как и сам он разучился дышать, жить, ждать...  
Свободной рукой он взял Шуэя за воротник и потянул на себя. Поцелуй вышел долгим, почти мучительным и пугающе сосредоточенным. Требовалось время, чтобы узнать друг друга заново. Шуэй остановился на границе вздоха, подался вперед, обнимая его рукой за талию и с силой прижимая к себе.  
Хриплое дыхание, монотонный гул дождя за окном, скрип половиц, шелест страниц забытой на столе книги... Тишина обрастала подробностями. Губы встретились вновь, еще медленнее и осторожней, так что поцелуй вышел почти невесомым. Кою стремился почувствовать его, гладил там, куда только мог дотянуться, прижимался телом к телу. Смутные воспоминания о жаре, коже и запахе мускуса и жасмина заново обрели плоть, голова закружилась, и ему пришлось вцепиться в плечи Шуэя, чтобы не упасть. Тот едва слышно засмеялся, удержав его рукой. Ладонь запуталась в волосах, пальцы слегка поглаживали затылок, но простое движение вызывало по всему телу едва заметную дрожь. Кою чуть слышно вздохнул, и поцелуй в тот же миг утратил невинность. Губы Шуэя еще хранили вкус горького чая и дождя. Кою отвечал на каждый его порыв, нежность и осторожность были забыты, они жадно тянулись друг к другу, словно боясь хотя бы на миг разомкнуть объятия.  
Скоро и этого стало отчаянно не хватать. Кою изнывал от желания прикоснуться к обнаженной коже, вспомнить вкус тела, вжаться, втиснуться настолько близко, насколько это было бы возможно. Он скользнул губами по скуле, щеке, подбородку и задохнулся, когда Шуэй запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под яростные поцелуи. На белой коже пунцово расцветали следы, и Кою испытал чувство сродни внутреннему торжеству. Правда, долго насладиться им не удалось: Шуэй уже развязывал на нем пояс. Кою отчетливо увидел капельки пота на висках, и закушенную губу, и блестящий взгляд — на сердце мгновенно потеплело. Знакомый взгляд: Шуэй ненавидел его наряд всей душой: каждый раз требовалось преодолеть сопротивление узких поясов, скрытых застежек и завязок. Кою не собирался облегчать ему задачу. Он был занят: выпутывал его плечи из многочисленных синих шелков. Шуэй рассмеялся, перехватил его руки и чуть отстранил.  
— Подожди, — выдохнул он и распустил собственный пояс.  
Свой халат он постелил на деревянный пол, по которому беззастенчиво гулял промозглый ветер, и осторожно опустил на него Кою. Навис сверху, опираясь на руки, и, не выдержав, поцеловал снова, с жадной горячностью, не оставляя даже возможности к сопротивлению. Кою и не думал противиться; обхватив его руками за шею, отвечал со всей возможной страстью, не упуская возможности укусить почти до крови. Шуэй отвечал тем же.  
Преграды падали одна за другой. Шуэй замер, разглядывая Кою с головы до ног, огладил ладонью от плеча до бедра и выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Кою представил, какое жалкое зрелище представляет: худой и бледный от недоедания и недостатка солнечного света и свежего воздуха, да еще и мокрый как мышь.  
— Кою... — собственное имя оглушающе разбило тишину. Шуэй поторопился избавиться от остатков своей одежды, чтобы прижаться грудью к груди. Кою выгнулся, сплетаясь с ним, стремясь обнять руками и ногами. Тишина рассыпалась вокруг них, словно прятала от дождя и непогоды, от несчастий и потерь. Кою тихо стонал от требовательных прикосновений, прижимался сильнее, позволяя мучить шею и плечи бесконечными жадными касаниями. Наверняка с утра его шею не спасет даже высокий воротник, но сейчас это совершенно не имело значения.  
Ничего не имело значения, кроме Шуэя, его рук, его губ, кроме жара, распалявшего обоих все сильнее с каждой секундой. Кою страшно было хотя бы на мгновение отпустить его снова. Испугался вдруг, что это все мираж и видение, призрак из дождя — стоит расплести пальцы — и исчезнет в серо-фиолетовых ливневых сумерках.  
Шуэй, казалось, тоже не в силах отстраниться хотя бы на расстояние вздоха. Он скользнул к груди, прикусил кожу над ключицей, медленными, вдумчивыми поцелуями начал спускаться ниже, и Кою выгнул спину, стремясь продлить прикосновение. Шуэй просунул ладонь под поясницу, не удержался и скользнул ниже, к бедрам, сжимая и оглаживая.  
Кою судорожно вздохнул. Поднялся на локтях, встретил слегка растерянный взгляд Шуэя и помотал головой. Шуэй нахмурился, и Кою притянул его в очередной поцелуй. Медленно вылизывая его губы, взял его руку за запястье и направил вниз. Поцелуй немедленно стал намного более интимным. Кою глухо застонал и откинулся на спину, увлекая Шуэя за собой. Новый стон Шуэй поймал губами, прикусил шею, добрался до чувствительной кожи за ухом и Кою с трудом сдержал крик.  
Реальность дрожала, разлеталась вдребезги, рушилась дождевыми потоками, переставала существовать. Оглушающая тишина и дождь заполонили все вокруг, оставив лишь тихие стоны и звуки, не предназначенные для посторонних ушей. Ветер бился в окна, хлопал страницами книг и ронял свитки, но Кою было не до них. Он отчаянно зажимал рот, толкался бедрами в горячую ладонь, ласкал его рукой в поисках единственно верного ритма, заставляя его бледнеть и кусать отчаянно губы.  
— Шуэй!... — Кою надо было так мало, чтобы дойти до пика. Он достаточно измучил себя ожиданием, ревностью, неизвестностью, и сейчас его накрывало просто от осознания того, что все в порядке.  
Что Шуэй вернулся домой.  
Шуэй вытянулся рядом с ним, взял его лицо в ладони, осторожно прикасаясь губами. Кою вдруг осознал, что его трясет, и мокрые следы на щеках — его собственные слезы, и Шуэй прижимал его к себе осторожно и бережно, баюкая в объятиях.  
Они позволили себе еще какое-то время наслаждаться тишиной и очарованием момента, но холодный ветер и бешеный стук дождя по крыше скоро потребовал хотя бы одеться. Кою сел, с неохотой заворачиваясь в синий халат. Шуэй ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, обнял со спины и прошептал:  
— Он тебе идет.  
Кою не был уверен в том, что в силах ответить. Он прижался теснее к другу, нащупал его ладонь и переплел пальцы. Некоторое время они сидели молча, не меняя положения, грелись друг о друга, и слушали дождь. Его монотонные удары по крыше убаюкивали. Сказывались бессонница и нервное напряжение последних месяцев. Все внезапно подошло к концу: изнурительная монотонная работа, безнадежное ожидание, и на Кою напала чудовищная усталость. Он обмяк в руках Шуэя, откинул голову ему на плечо так, чтобы слегка касаться губами прохладной кожи, и прикрыл глаза. Шуэй не шевелился, только крепче стиснул руки и, казалось, перестал дышать.  
Из забытья из вывел особенно мощный порыв ветра. Дверь архива распахнулась настежь, впуская брызги дождя и тягучий аромат грозы, и с грохотом захлопнулась. Архив ощутимо тряхнуло, с верхней полки упали, застучав по полу, какие-то свитки, и волшебство закончилось. Кою и Шуэй отпрянули друг от друга и молча начали одеваться, всей кожей ощущая, как возвращаются в мир звуки и запахи.  
Оправив одежду, Кою выпрямился и посмотрел на Шуэя. Тот ответил таким же теплым взглядом и подошел ближе. Небо сотряс еще один раскат грома. Тишина растворилась в дожде и вое ветра, в шелесте одежд и сбивчивом дыхании. Они заговорили одновременно, громко, путано и страстно, перебивая друг друга и поминутно теряя нить рассказа:  
— Ты даже не представляешь...  
— Мне столько надо тебе...  
— … в один миг похолодало....  
— ….ты бы видел, что творилось, когда я приехал...  
— ….сделал работу на сто лет вперед, на сто лет, клянусь тебе!...  
— … если бы я только предположить мог, что император!...  
— … Рейшин такого наговорил!...  
— … представь себе: горный монастырь, холодно и магия Хё повсюду...  
— … я думал, сопьюсь тут без тебя...  
— … пришлось постараться, чтобы уговорить братьев заключить пари...  
— … открыл дверь с ноги и так и сказал: у меня отпуск...  
— … Император никогда не изменится, но это же наш Император....  
— … слишком многое произошло....  
— … я отказался от принадлежности к семье...  
— … теперь все будет иначе...  
— … я вернулся, Кою, я вернулся...  
Кою потянулся к его губам, сцеловывая невысказанное, словно в этот момент слушал не разумом, а сердцем. Или слишком совпадало то, что оглушительно громко звучало между строк, с его собственными чувствами. Поговорить они еще успеют, впереди много времени на разговоры, почти вечность и еще пара дней отпуска в запасе...  
Шуэй осторожно отстранил его от себя, удерживая за плечи, и проговорил быстро:  
— Там, кажется, кончился дождь. Может, стоит переместиться в более теплое место?  
— Куда угодно, лишь бы не в министерство, — улыбнулся Кою, не сводя с него счастливых глаз. Все подозрения, все страхи, терзавшие его последнее время, теперь казались смешными и надуманными. Теперь трудно было вообразить, что он всерьез мог ревновать Шуэя к императору, или решить, что произошедшее могло что-то изменить в их чувствах друг к другу.  
— Никогда больше так не сбегай, ладно? — попросил он. — Хуже нет, чем ждать на берегу.  
— Я думал... Я уезжал навсегда, — с трудом выговорил Шуэй. — Никто не мог предположить, что у нас сумасшедший Император, и все обернется так, как обернулось...  
— Вышло просто здорово. Ты ведь затеял все это, чтобы защитить его.  
— Мы сделали свой выбор. Когда приняли цветы. Другой дороги у нас с тобой не осталось.  
— Мы приняли цветы вместе, — нахмурился Кою,— вместе и по дороге пойдем. Больше никакой самодеятельности, понял?  
Шуэй рассмеялся и поднял руки в шутливой мольбе о пощаде.  
— Не смотри так грозно, эй! Когда ты научился испепелять взглядом?  
— Это входит в мою должностную инструкцию.  
— Тебе правда нужна кучка пепла? Не с кем будет разделить сакэ. Между прочим, я привез много отличного сакэ из семейных запасов.  
— Я больше не могу пить! — Кою закатил глаза.  
— А если за компанию со мной? Полная луна, ты, я, беседка в саду?.. — Шуэй, с трудом сдерживая счастливую улыбку, закинул руку ему на плечо и подтолкнул к выходу.  
— Мокро, холодно и уныло. Только ради тебя.  
— О, вот как...  
— Я тебе уже говорил, что ты чудовище?..  
— Не помню, возможно, однажды и говорил. Нет. Кажется, нет!  
Кою хотел было вернуть шпильку, но Шуэй наклонился вперед и легонько прихватил зубами за ухо. Кою задохнулся, разом забыв все возражения.  
— Так что насчет чудовища? — легкий дразнящий поцелуй в шею окончательно лишил Кою желания спорить.  
— Потом... скажу... — выдохнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потребовалось собрать все остатки воли, чтобы отстраниться.  
— Мы собирались куда-то идти?  
— Ты. Я. Сакэ. — глаза Шуэя лукаво блестели в полумраке архива. — А утром предстоит хорошенько поработать. Может быть, ты и взял отпуск в министерстве, но есть дела поважнее. Император...  
— Не сейчас, пожалуйста, — Кою помотал головой. — Ты. Я. Сакэ. Этого достаточно.  
— Тогда идем. — Шуэй распахнул дверь. — Позволь мне проводить тебя домой?  
Кою прикрыл глаза и едва заметно кивнул.  
Дождь и в самом деле кончился. В воздухе пахло послегрозовой свежестью и цветами. На мгновение Кою ощутил аромат ирисов, который так долго мучил его ночами. Впереди темнели путаные лабиринты дворца, звездный ковер рассыпался над высокими крышами павильонов, галереи раскинули широкие коридоры, и лунный свет выхватывал силуэты резных козырьков и резкие тени деревьев, украшавших сад. Кою замер, словно пытаясь обхватить взглядом все и сразу, запомнить этот момент и навсегда сохранить в глубине сердца, каждый звук, каждый шорох, каждый миг.  
Он крепко сжал руку Шуэя, переплетая пальцы, и шагнул в сгущающиеся сумерки.


End file.
